Ape soldiers (original series)
The Apes rose to power in a future Earth, where primates ruled supreme over the mute- dumb, and violent humans, from the Planet of the Apes series. When astronaut Taylor landed on this planet, he had to fight for his survival, but found not all of these apes were hostile. The orangutans seemed to be politicians, the gorillas warriors, and the chimpanzees scientists. The ruthless ape army would kill any stray human it found without remorse or hesitation. Several important ape leaders include the politician Dr. Zaius (an organtuan) and the general Aldo (a gorilla). Battle vs. North Korean Army (by The Deadliest Warrior, Jr.) Ape-Men: North Korean Army: In the thick jungle growth in Southeast Asia, five Ape-Men soldiers scout through the trees looking at their past world, as they have traveled back in time by mistake of a spaceship accident and are now looking for friendly apes to get them help. Cornelius, the leader of the Ape-Men, holds a modified S&W pistol in his hand. "We don't know where we are," he tells his men in English, "but we must find help. Stay alert." The group continues through the jungle, leaving their smoldering remains of the spaceship behind them. The Apes have landed in North Korea, just south of Pyongyang, at the height of the Korean war. As they trek through the jungle, five North Korean Army soldiers watch them in shock and wonder. "이상한 생물이 무엇입니까?" asks North Korean leader, Hangul, asks aloud. "나를 따라와!" he barks to his men. "가자 이상한 원수에게주고 ... 선물 오신 것을 환영합니다." Holding his Mauser C96 tightly, he leads his men after the Apes. Cornelius has his troop stop at a stream to get a drink of water. As the group refreshes themselves, a snap of a branch is heard. "What is that?" Cornelius asks his men. "Go! Go find out!" One of his gorilla soldiers walks over to the bushes where North Koreans are hiding, Thompson in hand. The North Koreans hear the Apes speaking English. "미국인!" Hangul shouts, hearing the English. "죽여라!" He steps out, Mauser in hand, and fires at the gorilla, who drops dead before he knows what happens. "We're under attack!" yells a chimpanzee with an m1 Garand. "Humans!" He fires and wounds a Korean in the leg. Cornelius finishes the man off with two shots from his pistol. The Apes stand their ground and take cover behind the trees, making it difficult for the Koreans to hit them. One of the gorillas climbs up a tree and sprays the ground below with bullets from his M16, and one of the North Koreans falls dead. The gorilla shouts in victory, but another Korean, armed with an RPG, fires the rocket at the tree. The gorilla is blown sky-high in the explosion. "Cornelius!" shouts the chimpanzee, firing sporadically at the Koreans. "We have to retreat! They're --" But before he can finish his sentence, he falls back, riddled with bullets from a PPSH. Cornelius looks over at his last remaining Ape, a gorilla with an M16, and shouts, "We have to get out of here!" The two Apes swing up to a tree and make a quick getaway down the river and into a ravine. The North Koreans start to give chase, Hangul shouting, "그들이 탈출 못하게 해!" Cornelius fires twice with his S&W from the tree above at the unsuspecting North Koreans below and the RPG man falls dead. Hangul looks up, laughs maniacally, and gives a command to his subordinate. The man, with a Mosin-Nagant, fires and the gorilla with the M16 tumbles out of the tree to the jungle ground below. "NO!" Cornelius shouts. With his pistol, he kills the Korean subordinate and tackles Hangul from the treetop. Hangul punches the ape on top of him but Cornelius bares his teeth and bites the Korean's arm. Hangul shouts in pain and whacks Cornelius across the face with the butt of his Mauser, knocking the chimpanzee off of him. The North Korean aims victoriously at the crouching ape, and shouts, "엎드려!" Cornelius fires his pistol and Hangul drops the Mauser, hit in the arm. He kicks the approaching Ape in between the legs, and Cornelius winces, but he backhands Hangul and the Korean falls. Before he can react, Cornelius has bitten his neck and tears open Hangul's throat. Cornelius looks around, takes the dead Korean's pistol, clutches his own tightly, and looks around to see if there are any surviving Apes. Finding none, he scampers off down the jungle to keep hiding in case more North Koreans come after him. Expert's Opinion The Apes had more modern weapons than the Cold War-era Koreans and were stronger and more durable physically, giving them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs League of Shadows (Nolanverse) (by Oshbosh) Apes: League of Shadows: 5 apes were walking along the streets of Gotham. They didn't know where they were. They looked and saw the chaos going on in Gotham. They saw all the rich being thrown away from their homes and beaten. "Humans." The first Ape sneared. "Nothing more then wretched beasts." Meanwhile, Bane had sent a sqaud of 5 League of Shadows assassins to search around the city. They soon find the apes. "What the hell are they?" One of the squad members asked, looking shocked. "I don't know." The squad leader replied. One Ape notices the LoS squad wielding weapons. "Sir, the humans look hostile." The ape said. "Very well. Open fire!" The ape leader says. The apes start shooting their Madsen M50 and kills one of the LoS members. League of Shadows: "Man down! Open fire!" The LoS squad leader shouts out. The squad members take out their G36's and fire back and kills an ape. Apes: One of the apes takes out an M1 Carbine and prepares to shoot but a LoS assassin shoots him down with a Mini Uzi. Apes: Another ape picks up the M1 Carbine and shoots the Uzi wielder in the head. LoS: An ape weilding a S&W M&P starts a gun fight with a LoS member weilding a CZ-75. The LoS member shoots the Ape 3 times in the chest. But before the Ape dies, he shoots 2 rounds through the LoS member. Apes: LoS: An ape holding an M1 Carbine looks for another LoS assassin, but one of them knocks him down and shoots him dead with a Mini Uzi. Apes: The remaining ape sets an arrow on fire and shoots it into the LoS members neck. He screams as he is set ablaze. LoS: The squad leader takes out a Barett M82 and hides. When the remaining ape comes by, he shoots it at the apes head. The last apes head explodes in a shower of blood. Apes: Los: The remaining LoS member returns to go report to Bane. Winner: League of Shadows Experts Opinion The main factor in this battle was the LoS's superior weaponry as supposed to the Apes less modern weaponry. The apes barely stood a chance here. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Future Warriors